


See You On the Other Side, Yeah?

by kitschful



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Community: qmidayeveryday, Guns, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschful/pseuds/kitschful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Limited firepower and a ticking clock; they hadn't been prepared for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You On the Other Side, Yeah?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grisclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grisclair/gifts).



> Pinch-hit for [grisclair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grisclair) for [qmidayeveryday](http://qmidayeveryday.livejournal.com).


End file.
